Fight For Us
by Isabella Maree.B
Summary: PICTURE PERFECT SPIN OFF! This is the 2nd COLA spin off. What happens when the career Cooper decides to take risks his relationship with Bella. Will feature SOME Chax, Rasey and Heanca. Read and Review please!
1. Revealing Dreams

**Hi guys, this is the 2****nd**** spin off involving COLA, I really hope you like this and want me to continue on. This story is close to my heart but I won't tell you why until the end of the chapter after you have read the first chapter. Now it is not VITAL that you read Picture Perfect before reading this but it could be helpful as there will probably be references that you would not otherwise understand unless having previously read Picture Perfect so the choice is up to you but I would advise reading it to avoid confusion – up to you though! Please everyone review and tell me if you like it and want me to continue Thanks and enjoy! Dannielle xoxo**

**Just one more thing, Cooper was never accused of rape in this story and Bella never met her father! (as seen in Picture Perfect) Thanks! :D**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when I heard the front door open and shut. "I'm home" Cooper called and I smiled "I know" I called back just as he walked out of the hall and came to sit next to me on the couch, he leaned forward and kissed me deeply "mm" I mumbled shocked as he pushed my back against the couch "what's got you all worked up?" I asked as he started to kiss my neck "nothing I just want you" he said and I laughed "well I guess that is okay" I replied as I stood up and led him towards the bedroom.

A few hours later we were lying in bed together, I wrapped the sheet around myself and propped myself up on my elbow "seriously what got you so worked up before?" I asked looking down at him. Cooper looked at me for a moment before sitting up the bed sheets sliding down to the bottom of his waist revealing his seriously toned stomach muscles "okay I worked out what I want to do" he said and I raised my eyebrows. For the last few months Cooper had been trying to work out what he wanted to do for a career, ever since he turned his father down to join his law firm it had become something he had been trying to figure out. "oh yeah" I asked sliding my hand across his stomach "yeah I want to join the army" he said and my hand stopped "what?" I asked looking up at him hoping he was kidding "I want to join the army Belle" he said and I realised he was serious.

I sat up and stared ahead, I could feel him watching me but I just didn't know what to say "where did this come from?" I asked finally "I saw this stand in the shop today and I got some info on it and realised it was what I wanted to do" he said and I nodded lightly "what do you think?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know" I whispered to afraid to tell him the truth "you don't want me to do it do you?" he asked and I sighed, he had guessed it straight away "it's not that, I'm just scared that's all" I said and he nodded "yeah but I will need training and that will take a year and even then I may not get deployed straight away" he said and I sighed again "I just need to think for a second" I said reaching across him to grab his shirt and quickly put it on before heading out of the room and down the hall.

I grabbed the basket of washing and fished out some underwear and a clean change of clothes before beginning to fold the clothes. Once finished I headed into the kitchen and got some food out for dinner before beginning to clean the already clean kitchen. I saw Cooper standing at the doorway watching me while I cleaned the already sparkling stovetop "baby it's clean" he said coming up behind me and taking the sponge from my hands. I quickly moved away from him needing to keep busy as I headed for the bathroom and began to clean that only to have Cooper repeat the same actions. I walked into the living room and stacked the magazines "baby stop it" Cooper said but I ignored him heading into the bedroom and making the bed before grabbing more clothes and putting on some washing. I shut the lid of the machine and headed for the door only to have Cooper standing the way, I moved him slightly just enough for me to get past only for him to grab my shoulders and spin me around, pushing me up against the wall "say something" he begged and I looked up at his eyes "no" I whispered shakily pushing him away and heading for the door.

**COOPER POV**

I closed my eyes briefly as she pushed me away, I heard her sifting through the keys and instantly knew her next move. I raced to the door and stood in front of it just in time "move" she said fiercely "no" I replied staring at her "move!" she said louder and I still refused to move "MOVE!" she screamed lunging at me, I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into me as she broke down. I held onto her and slowly slid down the door to the ground. "why did you have to pick the fucking army?" she asked and I laughed "cause you know me, can't help myself" I said kissing her head "I don't want to lose you" she whispered and I shook my head "you won't" I replied and she looked up at me "you can't promise that, guys go over there all the time and never come back, you can't promise me something that you don't even know if you can keep" she said and I nodded "even if something happens, I will always stay with you" I whispered as a tear slid down her cheek "promise?" she asked weakly and I smiled "promise" I said as I bent down and gently kissed her.

I looked down to see that Bella had fallen asleep in my arms, I smiled and gently scooped her off the ground and carried her to the bedroom, I slipped off her denim shorts and climbed in beside her. She shifted, her arms reaching out. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, her arms wrapped around my stomach as she snuggled into me "I love you" she whispered and I smiled, I looked down to see her looking up at me with her sparkly green eyes "I love you too" I replied as she lifted her head and kissed me as her hands quickly found the drawstring on my tracksuit pants.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it, I have a cousin who enlisted in the army last year and is being deployed in November and I cannot imagine how my aunty and cousins (his siblings) will feel not know what will happen to him so when I heard that he was being deployed I thought of how I would cope and then that turned into how Bella would cope if Cooper did the same thing. It is hard enough for me to imagine my cousin going over to war, I can only imagine how worried my aunt and his siblings will be feeling come November. So I came up with this story, I hope you like and an want me to continue. Please review everyone! Dannielle xoxo**


	2. Passionate Arguments

**Hope you all like this please review! Please be warned this chapter is rated M. I will probably be changing the rating for the story in the next chapter. Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to Bella's side only to find it empty. I quickly checked the clock and realised it was only 8:30am I climbed out and pulled on my tracksuit pants before heading down the hall. I found her sitting on the chair on the veranda, just staring out over the railing and into the distance, a mug was grasped firmly between her small delicate hands, her legs tucked under her body and she was wearing one of my jumpers. I stood and watched for a few minutes as she sat there, staring ahead while the wind gently blew her hair from her face. I walked up behind her making just enough noise to be heard and gently kissed the top of her head "you okay?" I asked still concerned about how she had taken the news "mm" she mumbled not moving , I slid my hands over her shoulders and she reached up to grab them. Her hands were cold and slightly blue as I linked them with mine "baby you're freezing" I said and she looked up at me "not really" she whispered and I smiled "why do you always have to have it together?" I asked and she smiled weakly "somebody has too" she said and I smiled again leaning down to kiss her "come back to bed" I whispered only millimetres from her lips "make me" she replied a smile spreading across her face as I kissed her again, I moved around to the front of her chair and knelt down in front of her "hey you sure you're okay?" I asked moving her hands between mine to try and warm them "yeah I'm alright" she replied softly propping her long legs onto my knees "you can take me back to bed now" she smiled cheekily as I quickly pulled her forward and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

**BELLA POV**

I woke up a few hours later to the smell of bacon and eggs. I lifted my head and propped myself up on a pillow before realising I had no clothes on. I gasped and quickly grabbed the jumper I was previously wearing and zipped it up. Cooper walked through the door and smiled "you're awake" he said kissing me quickly before taking my hand "come on breakfast" he said as I let him pull me to my feet. It was 10 o'clock and I was realised that I was indeed hungry "thank you" I whispered rubbing Cooper's leg with my foot "it's cool" he said as I bit into my toast "I've got a meeting next Wednesday with the army" he said and I looked up "oh yeah" I replied "they want to give me the details on what I have to do to be accepted" he said and I nodded, remaining quiet "baby please say something, I'm worried about you" he said and I shook my head "no need to be worried about me I'm fine" I said and he shook his head "I'm not an idiot.." he said and I cut him off "never said you were Cooper and if you want to go and join the army then be my guest. Who am I to tell you what to do" I said shaking my head and leaving the table.

I walked into the bedroom and quickly pulled on some underwear and jeans, I had just clipped up my bra when Cooper came barging through the door "who are you to me!" he said his voice raised slightly. I blinked at him a few times as I stood in the middle of our bedroom in just a pair of jeans and a bra "you're my girlfriend, I love you, I don't think I'll ever have another girlfriend so that is who you are to me. I asked you how you felt about this but what do you want me to do? This is what I want to do" he said his voice again raising "don't yell at me okay this is all you! You wanted to join the frigin army I never once asked you to! I never once told you what to do so don't tell me I have the choice to do it now! I would never do that because I know the consequences if you do so don't tell me I have a choice!" I yelled back "you know what this is just pathetic you tell me that I can't bottle things up but you go and do it yourself – I don't know what to do!" he yelled back and my blood boiled "me! Why is it always that I'm to blame you are the one who has been moping around here for the last three weeks not even bothering to shower unless I go with you! Fuck Cooper all I wanted was for you to be happy which is why I haven't said anything! Do you think I am that shallow, do you really think I would stop you from doing what you want! If you do then I guess we have nothing more to talk about" I yelled barging past him.

"NO, NO, NO don't walk away, don't be a coward you started this!" he yelled after me as he followed me down the hall "ME I STARTED THIS! IT WAS ALL YOU COOPER, YOU CAME HOME LAST NIGHT AND DECIDED YOU WOULD SLEEP WITH ME BEFORE TELLING ME YOUR ALL WONDERFUL PLAN OF HEADING OVER TO THE WAR ZONE TO BE BLOWN TO PIECES!" I screamed and he shook his head "you've always got to be the bitch" he said and my eyes widened "BITCH YOU WANT A FUCKING BITCH – BABY YOU AINT SEEN NOTHING! And if I remember I'm not the bastard who wants to just up and leave me!" I yelled and he shook his head "fucking crazy" he said and I moved forward pushing him backwards "don't you fucking dare!" I yelled "you are overreacting I told you I wasn't even sure if I could!" he yelled back moving closer to me "THEN DON'T FUCKING TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE" I screamed "I CAN'T WIN WITH YOU! ONE MINUTE YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH NEXT MINTUE YOU WANT ME KEEPING SECRETS FROM YOU IS THIS A BAD TIME OF THE MONTH OF SOMETHING" he yelled and I shook my head "fucking asshole" I replied before going to move past him but he grabbed my arm, not tightly but enough to stop me. I looked up at him for a moment my anger still raging wildly, the anger and rage evident in his eyes as well.

I started at him for a moment "let go" I said whisper quiet but he refused to let me go suddenly he kissed me and the rage turned into passion. I kissed him back just as fiercely as I cupped my hand on his neck while his hands found my waist pulling me up to him. Tongues collided as the intense rage turned into fierce passion. He moved us backwards before finding the nearest wall and slamming me up against it. I quickly pulled his shirt over his head as he unbuttoned my jeans. Within seconds I was only wearing my bra as I quickly pushed his tracksuit pants away he popped the clasp on my bra and hoisted me into the air as I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing him into me. I groaned as he kissed my neck and pushed into me harder "mm" I moaned as he sucked roughly on my skin "keep going" I moaned as he thrusted harder and harder "god yes!" I screamed as he sat me on the kitchen bench and moved his hand to my lower back. I rolled my neck as he continued to suck before pulling his face to mine and whispering fiercely "harder!" before kissing him roughly sliding my tongue past his as he pushed harder and harder until I thought I might break "jesus!" I screamed as he slammed into me faster "lift your legs" Cooper mumbled as I obliged and lifted them higher around him and kissing him harder "oh god" I moaned as I felt a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach, it rumbled louder and faster while Cooper continued to push into me "ahuh" I gasped as he hit the spot and sent me tumbling over the edge, I linked my arms around his neck and kissed him as he continued to move inside me before filling he fell off the edge and spilled inside me. He moved his hands from under my legs but I kept them firmly wrapped around him, keeping him inside me "that was some argument" he said and I laughed "I reckon" I replied as his thumbs lightly traced circles on my chest "what were we arguing about anyway" he asked never dropping contact with me "can't remember" I shrugged smiling as I kissed him gently "we should probably put some clothes on" he said and I pouted "why" I asked and he laughed "because we've had sex 4 times today and it's only 10:30am" he said and I smiled "who said there is a rule against how many times you can have sex, I'm game to make a record" I said seductively and he laughed "well if your game then I'm game" he said pulling me closer if that was even possible and kissing me forcefully as I felt the passion from both of us building inside me.

**How did you like it? I wanted to try a chapter where they fight and then there sexual attraction comes through and they just jump each other. Kind of like in Mr and Mrs Smith where they are fighting (worse than COLA) and then just start doing it. I've seen it written with CHAX and I knew it would work with COLA because they already have that magnetism towards each other and I just wasn't sure if I could pull it off considering I have no experience in that department whatsoever! Anyway please drop a review and tell me how you think I went and what you like/d about the story so far and what you hope to see soon! Review, Dannielle xoxo**

**Did you notice they changed the review button! **_**Hint, hint!**_** ;D**


	3. Interruptions

**This is the next chapter, please, please review! Dannielle xoxo**

**P.S: Bella is 17 in this and Cooper is 18.**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_**Two weeks later**_

**BELLA POV**

I pulled my white BMW into my parking spot under the cement housing and climbed out. I had a meeting this morning about the new Angelo's restaurant Brax wanted me to manage so I was slightly overdressed for my yet-to-be-married-housewife-duties but there was no crime against being stylish while you grocery shopped. The slim fitting pencil skirt that skimmed just below my mid-thigh and the cute red ¾ sleeve top that was tucked into it had drawn a few looks from the raggedy soccer-moms who had baby spit on their worn out t-shirts but I didn't bat an eye, after all I have been one of those women only I was their favourite Aunty they had spit up on. My black shiny stilettos clacked against the concrete floor as I walked to the back of my car and popped the boot. I began grabbing a handful of bags just as Reggie the doorman came around the corner "afternoon Miss Braxton, need a hand?" he asked kindly as he tipped his hat "Hi Reggie, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella! and yes I would love a hand" I smiled as he got closer to the car "sorry Miss… sorry Bella here let me take those" he said removing half the bags from my hands while I grabbed the other half.

I quickly clicked the lock on my car as Reggie and I headed for the building "nice day out, pity I can't be on the beach" Reggie said and I laughed "got to make a living somehow right?" and he nodded "true that" he replied as he pushed the door open and waited for me to go inside "a true gentleman right there" I laughed and he nodded "well I should have it down pat by now, it is my job" he said and I laughed "how has your day been Reggie?" I asked while we waited for the elevator "ah you know not too bad, pretty busy morning when half the building left for work including you and Mr Harding but other than that I've been watching TV in the security room and actually thanked the good lord when I saw your car drive in" he said and I laughed "well I am glad I could help you out" I said as the shiny elevator doors pinged and we stepped inside "your all dressed up, important meeting today?" he asked as I quickly elbowed in the top button "ah yeah my brother asked me to be the manager of his new restaurant and I had to have a meeting with him and some others today to discuss details" I said and he nodded "and which of those kind boys would be opening a restaurant" he asked "ah that would be Brax" I replied and he nodded a few times "you know those boys are so lovely, every time they come in here they say 'hello' and 'how you goin' you don't get much of that these days" he said and I smiled "nah that would be Brax's doing he basically raised the three of us and manners were instilled from birth, since neither of my parents were bit by the manner bug he wanted us to be different" I said and Reggie looked at me for a moment "you've got a lot of respect for that boy haven't you?" he asked and I smiled "sure do" I replied "well I'll let you in on a little secret, they have a lot of respect for you too" he said leaning forward and I laughed "no it's true the way they treat you swear to god you were the Queen herself" he said as we reached my floor.

"yeah well we are pretty close" I said and Reggie nodded "you're lucky you are, I've got 4 sisters and 3 brothers and everyone always isn't talking to someone, growing up in our household nobody treated anybody right it's a wonder how any of us turned out relatively decent" he said as I unlock the apartment door and we walked inside "oh come on Reggie you're being too harsh on yourself you are a wonderful, kind and gentle soul and if that wife of yours ain't careful she might just have competition" I said with a smile as we set the bags on the counter "well of course for you I might just consider" he said with a wink and I laughed "oh Reggie you really are a blast" I said as we reached the door "and thank you for your help, I would still be unloading when Cooper comes home if it weren't for you" I said bending down slightly to kiss his cheek "oh my now you've got me all flustered" he said touching his cheek dramatically and I laughed as he walked to the elevator "Good Afternoon Miss Braxton – Miss Bella I mean" he said tipping his hat and I smiled and gave a little wave before heading back to the kitchen.

**COOPER POV**

I had finished my meeting with one of the trainers who was filling me in on everything I needed to do before applying to enter the army. My health and fitness seemed fine but I needed to have a physical to be sure, I needed to have all my school qualifications prepared and I needed to have another meeting in a few weeks to discuss what would happen next. I was nervous about telling Bella what was going on, she still wasn't handling it well even though she tried to tell me otherwise and pretended like it was fine I knew it wasn't , she tossed and turned at night and she always tried to 'distract' me when I bought it up. I pulled into my spot and saw Bella's car and smiled a little before heading for the door. Reggie was there and opened the door for me "afternoon Mr Harding how was your day?" he asked and I smiled "afternoon Reggie, yeah went well" I replied and he nodded "I must say Mr Harding that lovely young girlfriend of yours is such a delight to have living in this building" he said and my smile widened "yeah she is pretty great huh" I replied and he smiled "that she is, most of the people in this building don't talk to me but you and Bella always say hello" he said and I smiled "yeah well I guess that we just have manners" I said and he grinned "that's exactly what she said" he replied and I nodded before saying goodbye and stepping into the elevator.

**BELLA POV**

I was putting away the groceries when I heard the front door shut. I smiled lightly as I continued putting away the food using the extra height from my heels to help me reach the higher cupboards when suddenly I felt Cooper slide his arms around my waist and kiss my neck "hello" I smiled as I turned my head to peck his lips only to have him deepen the kiss "nah uh I'm busy Mr" I said moving around him "how was your meeting?" I asked turning back to him "you really want to know?" He asked cautiously "yes I want to know idiot" I said gently swiping his chest "well I have to do some medical tests and get my school shit together before we have another meeting in a few weeks" he said and I nodded before frowning "what type of medical tests?" I asked stopping in front of him "ah just a blood test and a physical" he said and I smiled "you don't need to go to a doctor for one of them" I grinned cheekily and he shook his head "you know that's why I love you" he said pulling me forward "yeah that's why" I scoffed pushing back and returning to stacking the cupboards "how was your meeting?" he asked as he began to help "yeah alright, Brax wants me to manage a new restaurant so I've got to have a few more meetings for that" I said shrugging as Cooper looked at me "he wants you to manage a restaurant all by yourself" he said a smile forming "yep" I replied as I stacked the cereals "baby that's great!" he grinned moving over to me and hugging me "yeah" I smiled "so you're okay with it" I asked and he looked shocked "why wouldn't I be?" he asked and I shrugged "I don't know cause I'll be busy a lot" I said and he nodded "yeah well I guess that will just give us practice for when I join the army" he said and I stopped for a minute "mmhm" I mumbled before grabbing the last bag of bathroom stuff and carrying it down the hall.

It was 6am and I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, everything was just whirling around in my head and I couldn't keep waking Cooper up to try and 'help' me get to sleep. I pulled back the covers and let the cold air hit my bare body, I quickly reached for Cooper's jumper and wrapped it around me before walking in the closet to change. I emerged a few minutes later in a bright orange running vest and a pair of black running pants. I grabbed some socks and sat on the stool near the door to pull my shoes on. Cooper stirred and his eyes opened "what are you doing?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows "just going for a run, go back to sleep" I whispered and he shook his head "even after last night you still want to exercise" he said and I smiled this exercise is for completely selfish reasons, the exercise we do is for fun" I smiled and he laughed "don't go running come back to bed" he said reaching his hand out and I sighed "I can't sleep baby" I said and "who said anything about sleeping" he grinned and winked and I laughed "you're an idiot" I said trying to turn away only to be yanked back down on top of Cooper "that's better" he grinned and I gently swiped his chest "come on play with me!" he pouted and I laughed "you sook" I said leaning down to kiss him "maybe later" I whispered but he shook his head and quickly reached down to pull off my joggers before flipping us over so I was pinned underneath him "I can't wait that long" he whispered back and I laughed "yes you can" I replied but he shook his head and started to kiss my neck.

I walked through the door after my delayed run and kicked off my shoes before unzipping my vest top leaving me wearing my black bra and running pants. I walked into the living room and saw Cooper and two of his mate sitting on the couch "woah!" Cooper gasped as I walked through the archway "hey bub" I smiled bending down to kiss him while his friends looked at me "Scott, Kaine" I smiled nodding as I looked at the TV "who's playing?" I asked "ah um, Manly and Storm" Kaine said and I nodded "you watch footy?" Scott asked and I smiled "yeah course" "she goes for the Storm" Cooper said standing up "can I talk to you a minute" he asked quietly and I nodded "what's up?" I asked when we got into the kitchen "you have to change" he said and I frowned "why?" I asked looking down "cause they are staring at you" he said and I shrugged, reaching up to grab a glass "so" I said and he groaned "well I don't want them perving on you" he said putting his hands on my hips "well you're the only one who gets to see what's underneath" I said and he smiled as I took a sip from my water "don't worry I'm going for a shower anyway" I said putting the glass in the sink and turning around, he placed his hands on either side of me on the counter and smiled "without me?" he whispered moving closer to my face "yes" I smiled as his lips brushed mine "that's mean, leaving me with the boys to think about you in the shower" he said and I laughed "then don't think about it" I whispered back as his lips touched mine.

He kissed me softly before taking it a little deeper, I parted my lips and his tongue slid in, colliding with mine as it rapidly intensified. His hands moved up my body, resting gently on my breasts before he lifted me onto the counter. I knew it wasn't a good idea since his friends were in the next room but I couldn't resist him, his hands slid down my body and over my thighs, straight to my centre. He traced small circles on the outside of my running pants making me moan lightly as my hands slid up his shirt. He moved his hands back to my sides as he continued to kiss me roughly "ahem" someone coughed and we broke apart to see Scott standing in the doorway trying to suppress a smirk "sorry" he said and I looked to Cooper who was visibly embarrassed "yeah you should be we were just getting to the good bit" I said giving him a smile and he looked at me a moment "we were just wondering what was taking so long with the drinks" he asked and Cooper nodded "in a minute" he said and Scott nodded "sorry again" he said not moving and I shook my head "nah don't be I needed to go for a shower anyway" I said jumping off the counter and pulling Cooper down to me, kissing him roughly "later" I whispered before turning around and walking past Scott who stood staring, unblinking as I walked out of the room towards our bedroom.

**COOPER POV**

I was embarrassed but the weird thing was that Bella wasn't. I mean she had just been sprung about to have sex on the kitchen counter but she barely battered and eyelid "dude you've got the best girlfriend ever" Scott said when he snapped out of his trance "I know" I replied grabbing some beers from the fridge and walking with him to the living room "what took so long" Kaine asked as we sat on the couch "I walked in on the lovebirds getting ready to do it on the counter" Scott said and I groaned "seriously, what Bella embarrassed?" he asked and Scott laughed "nah man you got it wrong, that girl ain't like normal chicks she got pissed cause I interrupted and didn't even bat an eyelid whereas this guy couldn't have been more red" he said and I shook my head "seriously!" Kaine said shocked and Scott nodded "yeah and then she jumps of the counter and makes out with him before walking past me" he said and Kaine's mouth dropped "dude has she got a twin?" he asked and I laughed "yeah man she does" I said and he looked shocked "What!" Scott said "I want her" he said and I laughed "she has a twin – brother" I said and their faces dropped and I burst into laughter "guys sorry to say it but she's mine and I don't plan on changing that" I said and they shook their heads "I wish Lilly was like that" Scott said and I smirked "come on Lils is great" I said and he nodded "yeah but I mean she gets embarrassed over that stuff and hates football" he said and I nodded "dude she's got three older brothers and was raised by her eldest brother, she even plays football with them" I said and their eyes widened "seriously! What else does she do" Scott asked and I laughed "she surfs, plays footy and usually walks around the house in her underwear" I said and they groaned "dude how did you end up so lucky" Kaine said and I laughed "I wonder that myself" I said taking another swig of beer.

The match had just resumed from half time and our beers were almost empty. All of a sudden a beer appeared beside Kaine's head then Scott's, we looked up to see Bella standing behind us wearing my old football jersey and a pair of short shorts, her hair was dry and falling around her shoulders. The boys took their beers and I looked at her "where's mine?" I asked mock hurt and she laughed "don't worry baby it's right here" she said holding up two beers before leaning down and kissing me "thanks" I said taking the beer from her as she moved around to the other side of the couch, I grabbed her hand and tugged on it pulling her down onto my lap. She smiled and leaned forward kissing me again only this time more passionately "oh get a room" Scott said and Bella looked at them "okay" she said moving to get up "NO!" the boys yelled and she laughed before settling herself on my lap and opening her beer. I could smell her perfume and the sweet smell of the shampoo in her hair as she sat in front of me, I took her hand and linked our fingers moving forward slightly to kiss her neck, gently nibbling on the skin. I saw her smile as she tilted her head slightly before taking her hand and placing it on my cheek "later baby and it will be worth it" she whispered before kissing my cheek and looking back to the TV. I looked over to see the boys staring at me with an evil look on their faces and I smiled realising just how lucky I was to have her in my life.

**Well….? Did you like it, I wanted to have a chapter where there wasn't too much about Cooper joining the Army. It is tough for Bella but she is trying to work on being supportive as shown in the little bit I did add and Cooper is trying to understand how she feels but is struggling because he doesn't want to hurt her. These feelings and emotions will be shown in future chapters and some drama will come into it, I have given you a few spoilers that I am planning but I just want to say sometimes I plan things and then have an idea that I like even better and go with that so while the spoilers are the plan for right now they may not happen and may turn out slightly different.**

**Coming Soon on Fight For Us:**

**Bella and Cooper fight over his decision to join the Army.  
Bella throws herself into work trying to make herself forget her home problems, who does she turn to for help?  
What happens that makes Cooper question his decision to join the Army?**


	4. Advice

**Hey people, so sorry for the lack of updates but I have been busy on my holiday thing and my Aunt is sick and in hospital so we have been busy but here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review to let me know. Please check out my other story Forget Me Not ;D Review please, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I picked up the mail off the floor at the front door and pulled off the rubber band, I flicked through but stopped when I saw the envelope with the Australian Army stamp on the envelope. I walked into the kitchen and slid onto the stool, this would probably be the letter Cooper was waiting for, the details on the rest of his sign up. I had tried to hide my angst against him joining the Army and be supportive but now sitting here with the letter in my hand it all became real. I heard the bathroom door open and shut as he walked down the hall. I blinked back the tears that formed and shoved off the chair chucking his mail in a pile and moving around to the kitchen sink to grab a glass "mail" Cooper said dully as he entered the kitchen and picked up his pile "bill, bill, bill…." He said trailing off and I closed my eyes realising he had found the letter. I heard the paper rip and him unfold it, silence filled the room before I carefully placed my glass in the sink and turned to face him "I have to go into work for a while" I said and he looked up from the paper "you saw this didn't you" he said and I smiled "yeah looks like good news but I have to get ready" I said rushing past him before he could tell me anymore.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in a pair of blue denim skinny jeans and a cream circular hem sweater, I ran the straighten through my hair as I watched Cooper lean up against the bathroom door frame "yes?" I asked returning to concentrate on my hair "you walked out before" he said and I nodded "I know I told you I had to get ready for work, I have to do the rosters for Brax" I said and he nodded. I unplugged the straightener and put it in the holder before applying my make-up "is there a reason you're watching me?" I asked and he smirked "you ran out because you didn't want to know what was in the letter" "alright fine what is in the letter if it's that big of a deal" I asked glancing at him briefly "it just tells me what weight minimum I have to meet and the fitness levels I will need that sorta thing" he said and I shrugged "okay, cool" I said continuing with my make-up "you can't avoid this forever Bella" he said and I rolled my eyes "please I don't have time for one of you lectures" I said putting away my make-up and heading for the bedroom "I'm not giving you a lecture I am just telling you to stop avoiding the fact" he said and I sighed "Cooper I will avoid whatever the hell I want okay" I said grabbing my black pump heels and stepping into them "Jesus, no one can tell you anything can they" he snapped and I looked at him "I am not arguing with you before I go to work" I said walking away "well we have to talk about it sooner or later" he said and I nodded "yeah – later" I said and he shook his head "yeah of course always later, you've always got to run away" he said and my eyes flamed "don't!" I snapped and he laughed "of course don't insult you! What about me Bella? Huh you've been insulting me for the last few weeks by refusing to talk about this, you just think distracting me with sex will make me forget" he said and I laughed "seemed to work alright for you" I said "that's how you do it huh? You want to distract someone – sleep with them, nice trick Bella" he said clapping his hands together and I grabbed the first thing near me which happened to be a kitchen knife and threw it at him, he ducked even through it was clearly not going to hit him and it slammed into the wall wobbling slightly on impact, lodging firmly into the wall "what the fuck!" Cooper screamed "next time I won't miss!" I yelled before grabbing my bag and keys and heading out the door.

**COOPER POV**

The frustration was insane, I stood still in the kitchen just staring at the spot where Bella previously stood. I could not believe what had just happened, she had thrown a knife at my head, in reality I never feared for my life because I knew the knife would never hit me but I just could not believe what had happened. Bella and I fight like any other couple, our fights are explosive considering her flammable temper but this fight was the worst we've ever had. I had never seen so much rage in her eyes and even though she tried her damndest to hide it I could see the vulnerability and hurt lurking just behind the rage. I have no idea what to do, I just cannot get her to talk to me about what is happening. I quickly run a hand through my hair and shake my head before heading for the bedroom to change into my gym gear.

**BELLA POV**

I stood against the stone railing at Stuart's point letting the wind hit my face, blowing my hair backwards. I let my eyes flutter close and exhale deeply when I hear footsteps behind me. Standing behind my with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans is Heath. I can tell he has just finished work as he is actually wearing a t-shirt "hey" he smiles and I smile back weakly, he moves around the bench and stands in front of me, wrapping me tightly in a hug and I can't hold back any longer and the tears fall, faster than I want them to, heavier than I thought they would be but I instantly felt better releasing all the bottled up feelings. We stand there for god knows how long before I finally the tears dry up and my breathing slows. I sit on the bench beside Heath and laugh "your shirt is all wet" I giggle and he smiles "yeah I think it started raining" he says and I laugh punching him lightly in the arm "you alright?" he asks seriously looking over to me and I smile "yeah I just don't know what to say to him, I mean this is serious shit and there is a good chance he'll die over there" I said and Heath nodded "I just can't handle any more drama, I wanted some time where I could just enjoy being an 18 year old and not have to worry about this sort of shit I mean he is 19!" I said and Heath smiled "baby girl you can handle this, you just need time to digest it and maybe if you read up on this and knew the facts – and talked to Cooper maybe you might deal with it better" he said and I thought for a moment "when was it that you got good at giving advise" I asked and he grinned "I always was baby you just didn't know it" he said and I laughed punching his arm.

It was 8:00pm when I unlocked the door to my apartment, the lights were on and I closed my eyes briefly before shuffling into the living room to see Cooper pacing "oh thank god your back" he sighed and I frowned "what?" I asked and he shook his head "Heath rung earlier looking for you and said that he had seen you at Stuart's Point this afternoon, I was worried" he said and I laughed "even after I threw a knife at your head" I asked and he chuckled "well just because you have sucky aim doesn't mean I don't love you still" he said and I scoffed "sucky aim, I have good aim thank you very much I wasn't actually aiming at you because otherwise I would have killed you" I replied and he shook his head "sure, sure" he said and I smiled sliding my sandals off and moving closer to him "I'm sorry" I whispered as tears misted my eyes "hey it's okay" he said pulling me into a hug "no it's not I'm a horrible girlfriend for giving you a hard time about this" I sobbed and he laughed "no you're not, you are just unsure" he said kissing my hair "it'll be okay, come have some water" he said and I smiled into his chest "vodka" I said and he laughed "only a little" he replied as we headed into the kitchen.

**How was it? I wanted Heath to help her because it is always Brax who is the strong one and offering advice so I wanted to show that Heath can give advice too. We are getting closer to Bella and Cooper finally talking things out. This won't be a fic that is extra-long at the moment I am thinking between 10 and 15 chapters possibly 20 if need be but more than likely no more than that. I hope you are liking this and I am still working on the sequel to Picture Perfect but I am busy for a while yet so please be patient and REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**


	5. Mother Dearest

**Enjoy and review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It was heading on towards 4 o'clock and I was packing up to go home. I had just locked the door to the office when I heard someone behind me "sorry we're closed" I called without turning "even for your own mother" the voice replied and I groaned "especially for you" I said standing up and confronting my mother, her hair was a reddy copper colour and her skin was two shades darker. She was wearing a pair of spandex leggings and a cropped tank top "what on earth are you wearing!" I asked moving around the counter "it's the style" she shrugged and I laughed "in the 80's" "I didn't come here to have you insult my outfit" she said putting her hands on her hips "then what did you come for" I asked rolling my eyes "I'm in a bit of trouble" she said shrugging and I sighed "no" I said moving around her "what do you mean no!" she hissed "no you can't borrow any money" I said stopping to look at her "oh come on it's just a loan and I will pay you back promise, I wouldn't normally ask it's just these bookies are really on me and their going to take the house" she exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow "that's not my problem mum I already have a house" I said and she laughed "after all I do for you and this is the thanks I get" she said and my blood boiled "and just what exactly have you done for me?" I asked and she rolled her eyes "well if you're going to get all technical about it" she said and I laughed "you know what mum, I'm not bailing you out this time so why don't you go and scrounge off one of your sons because I'm done" I said turning and heading for the door, stopping and turning back to her "and get out of my restaurant" I said and her jaw dropped.

**COOPER POV**

I was pouring boiling water into a mug when I heard the door slam and high heel clad footsteps on the tiles "Belle?" I called out and got my answer when Bella appeared in the doorway of the kitchen "you want coffee?" I asked immediately noticing the fury in her face "no thanks" she said dropping her bag on the counter. I was surprised by her niceness considering I knew she was furious, I also realised that she wasn't mad at me "bad day?" I asked moving around the counter to hug her "no it was a good day, I got everything done early so I don't have to go in tomorrow and then it all turns to shit" she said and I smiled "what happened?" I asked grabbing my cup as she sat on the stool "my mother turned up begging for money" she said dropping her head in her hands "oh" I said and she looked up at me "yeah oh, she wants money because she has racked up yet another debt that she can't pay off" she said sliding off the bar stool and heading for the bedroom. I followed her grasping my warm coffee mug as she continued to talk "she always does this I mean the woman has been gambling since I was less than 6 weeks old!" she said stepping out of her heels, I laughed softly at the dramatic height difference between us "what?" she asked turning around and I shook my head "nothing" I said looking down at her "oh shut up" she said realising why I laughed "so you told your mum no?" I asked sitting on the bed while she changed "yeah but I mean she is going to lose the house, I don't know what to do" she said walking out of the closet in her grey underwear "no change" I sighed dropping my head against the bed post "shut up, where did you put the clean washing?" she asked and I pointed to the basket sitting on the seat beside the door. I watched as she rumbled through the basket before pulling out a pair of cut off shorts and a loose tank "maybe you shouldn't change" I suggested rethinking my previous comment "you're a moron" she said throwing a sock at me.

**BELLA POV**

Cooper and I were lying on the couch watching a movie, it was after 8pm and I had my head resting on Cooper's knees while he played with my hair. The doorbell rung and I looked up "I'll get it" Cooper said sliding off the couch and heading for the door "you're not Bella" my mother said and I groaned "ah no I'm not… who are you?" he asked confused and I heard loud footsteps "there ya are Bella" she said and I crossed my legs underneath my body "yes here I am, the question is what are you doing here?" I asked grabbing a pillow "came to see if you'd changed your mind about helping your old mother out?" she said grinning "nope" I said looking away and I heard her groan "come on Bella please, I'm begging. Your brothers won't help me out and now me own daughter is turning on me. Please I'm begging" she said and I looked at her "mum you say the same thing every time you get yourself into a mess" I said "how much" I asked and I saw a smile on her face "it's not much only $5000" she said and I choked "$5000! Mum how the hell did you get yourself into a $5000 debt!" I hissed and she shrugged "oh this guy he was real friendly said I could pay him back in my own time, well it seems my time is up" she said and I shook my head "no way, $5000 not happening" I said and she scoffed "don't act like you don't have to money, your shacked up with a lawyers son, you still get those royalties from your singing" she said and I looked at her "and who gave you that information?" I asked and she shrugged "my sources, I know you're not cash strapped" she said and I shook my head "look mum I am not like you, I'm not after Cooper's money and I certainly don't use guys to get to their bank account" I said and she smirked "yeah sure you're not sleeping with him for his money, come on Bella it's who you are, it's all you know" she said and I stood up "get out of my house now" I said pointing to the door and she grinned getting up off the couch "you'll see, someday you'll end up in my situation and I won't help you out" she said as she walked toward the door.

I dropped to the couch and put my head in my hands "how is she my mother" I asked myself. I felt Cooper sit beside me and I turned my head to look at him "you see the freak show I come from" I said and he smiled, pulling me into him "you're not a freak" he said and I laughed "your just saying that" I replied and he lifted my chin to him "you okay?" he asked and I nodded "don't listen to what your mum said, it's not true, you know that and I know that" he said and I smiled "I love you" I whispered and he smiled "I love you too" he replied kissing my softly.

_2 days later_

**COOPER POV**

Two days had passed since Bella's mum had visited and she had returned to her normal self. I flopped onto the couch and sighed "come on princess get used to it" Matt said and I looked at him "I know your tired" I said and he nodded "yeah course who wouldn't be?" he said and I kicked his leg "then shut up" I said and he laughed. Today had been the day of my fitness test for the Army, it would be another 4 days before we found out the results and another week before finding out if we'd been accepted. I lifted my feet onto the table and flicked onto the TV "sweet, good game" Matt said sliding off the arm of the chair and onto the cushion "who's playing?" Max asked "Manly and St George" Matt said and Max nodded. 40 minutes later the conversation had lapsed into girlfriends, Max was complaining about his girlfriend while Matt dished out some odd advice "so what is it you want here dude?" Matt asked and Max sighed "I mean I'm not unreasonable but seriously only getting action once a week sucks!". Matt and I laughed and Max glared at us "sorry" I said and Matt nodded "well I get it three times a week" Matt said lifting his chin and Max pointed "that's all I'm asking for I mean it would be unreasonable to demand it every day but once is killing me!" he said and I laughed "well talk to her?" Matt suggested and I nodded before looking at Matt as he continued " I mean I get it pretty good and your right demanding every day is unreasonable I mean no-one gets laid every single day" he said and I raised my hand "some people do" I said and the both looked at me "what?" I asked drinking from my beer "you get sex every day?" Matt asked shocked and I nodded "mmhm" I said watching the game "god how lucky! You get laid once a day!" Max sighed and I looked at them "who said anything about just once" and they both stared "can I have your girlfriend" Max said and I looked at him "get real" I said and he crossed his arms over his chest "sook" I said and he stuck his finger up at me.

Half an hour later and I knew it was a bad idea to spill to them, they continued to talk between each other about it while I watched the game. I heard the front door open and shut and laughed as both their heads snapped up, Bella had taken a shift at the restaurant today to cover for Brax. I heard the clipping of her sandals and looked up as she walked into the living room "hey" she smiled bending down and kissing me "pizza, hi" she said smiling at the guys "ah Belle this is Matt and Max, guys this is Bella" I said and she smiled placing the pizza box on the table "hi" both Matt and Max said at the same time and Bella laughed "how was your fitness test thingy" she said grabbing a beer from the fridge "yeah good we find out the results next week" I said and she nodded "cool… are you two okay?" she asked looking at Matt and Max who hadn't really moved much "yeah cool" they said shifting stance "how was work?" I asked and she rolled her eyes "not too bad, two other waitresses called in sick after I got there but it wasn't overly busy" she said and I nodded grabbing some pizza "you're a waitress?" Max asked and Bella shook her head "nah I only help out my brother when he needs it" she said and he nodded "so what do you do?" Matt asked "I'm managing my brothers new restaurant" she said and the boys nodded. I watched as Bella scanned the mail, briefly stopping when she saw the latest letter from the Army but quickly moving on. I sighed softly realising she still wasn't dealing with this very well.

**? Thoughts please….. Dannielle xoxo  
P.S: check out the sequel to Picture Perfect – Fire and Ice, I uploaded the first chapter last night! **


	6. Dealing With Reality

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that I now have a Polyvore account – which for those of you who don't know is a website where you can create outfits and design rooms for free so in the past I have used Polyvore for inspiration on outfits for my stories and I finally decided to try it myself and have created a whole bunch of outfits that I see as Bella's style (my own really) so if you want to see what she is wearing in particular chapters just look for the name of the outfit and then head to my Polyvore page which I will post on my profile page and check it out, feel free to comment or even just comment in your review because I would love to know your thoughts. Thanks and please review! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting at the table working on my laptop when I heard the front door slam and Cooper enter a minute later "can we talk?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows "um sure, something wrong?" I asked closing my laptop lid "I just want to talk about me joining the Army" he said and I took a deep breath "kay" I said tucking my legs underneath me and turning to face him "are you okay about it – honestly" he said and I sat for a moment "no" I answered and he looked taken back "sorry babe you said honest" I added and he nodded "I know and I was kind of expecting that but I didn't think you'd admit it outright" he said and I smiled "easier". He nodded "okay so you don't want me to go?" he asked and I looked at him "I don't mean that, I'm not okay with it – yet, I don't want you to go because I don't want you to get hurt but I'm also really glad that you finally figured out what you want to do and I am going to be here" I said and he nodded and stayed silent "if you don't want me to do this then say the word and I'll stay" he said and I frowned "do you want to go?" I asked and he nodded "yeah I really do" he said and I smiled "then you are going, I don't want you to give up doing something you want to and end up hating me for it" I said and he shook his head "I could never hate you" he said and I smiled "but if I make you give this up and we are still together in 10-15 years you will regret not doing it and you will resent me and I don't want that" I said and he nodded "okay well if you're sure, I know you're not okay about it and it worries me" he said "Just give me some time and I will get my head around it – promise" I said and he smiled "good"

_A week later_

I was sitting at the table working when I heard the front door open and slam and the distinct sound of male laughter. I sighed knowing I probably would be getting anymore work done and picked up my coffee mug, draining the remains "hey babe, oh sorry were you working?" Cooper asked as he walked into the living room with Scott and Kaine "hey no I've finished now anyway" I said walking into the kitchen "hey guess what…" Cooper said following me into the kitchen "what?" I replied rinsing the cup "I got accepted" he said and I turned around frowning "accepted….?" I said waiting for more before the realisation suddenly hit me "oh my god into the Army?" I asked already knowing the answer "yep he sure did, we all did" Scott said hitting Cooper on the back "oh baby that's great" I said standing on my tippy toes to hug him "congratulations, you too boys" I said kissing each of their cheeks "cool so what happens now?" I asked jumping onto the counter "well we will start training at the barracks and because we live close enough we only have to stay there during the week" he said and I nodded "okay so when does training start?" I asked and he shook his head "don't know yet we find out tomorrow at the meeting" he said and I nodded "well that's great" I said and for once I finally meant it.

I leant against the back of the arm chair and dropped my head back at the sound of the front door clicking closed, I reopened my eyes when I felt hands on my waist. I looked up to Cooper and smiled "no offense but I am so glad your friends are gone" I said and he grinned "me too" he said leaning down and kissing me, I linked my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, I could feel heat burning in my stomach when I pulled back "I want to go to the beach" I said and he raised his eyebrows "okay…" he said and I smiled "you wanna come?" I asked and he shrugged "why not?" he said and I smiled moving past him and heading for the bedroom to change.

I changed into my blue, pink and orange striped bikini and slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a white, fluro yellow and hot pink striped singlet and grabbed my sunnies "ready?" I asked walking into the living room to find Cooper sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table "been ready for ages" he said and I rolled my eyes "come on" I said walking to the door. We were laying on the south end of the beach in the warm sun, the cool wind bristling over our bodies when I decided to ask some questions "hey" I said not opening my eyes "mm" Cooper mumbled beside me "how long is your training?" I asked "about a year" he said and I opened my eyes "a year?" I asked surprised "yeah you get trained in different things then you have field operations where you put your training in practice" he said and I nodded propping myself up on my elbow "okay so how long are they?" I asked and he opened his eyes "I don't know, they vary but they are more than 2 weeks" he said and I nodded "okay so once your trained then what happens?" I asked "well then I wait for a deployment and continue with my training only I will be living off base – with you" he said and I smiled "okay and what is it that you will be doing over their?" I asked nervous about the answer "um well I am training for front line deployment so it will be the stuff you see on the news" he said and my eyes widened "not the dying part" he said sitting up and I let out a breath "okay um…" I said shaking my head "you okay?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders "mmhmm" I said sitting up properly "it's nerve wracking" I said smiling and he nodded "I know it is for me too, oh uh we have this dinner thing where the new recruits and their partners and families come and find out about it and stuff" he said and I nodded "when is it?" I asked "next Saturday" he said and I nodded "oh and its formal" he added and I groaned "no! I have to get all dressed up" I sulked flopping back onto the sand "but you look good all dressed up" he said sliding his hand across my stomach as he kissed my collarbone and up my neck "mm okay but just this once" I smiled as he slid his hand down my leg.

**? Not much happening in this chapter but next one will be Bella shopping for a dress. Now this is where you get to decide, who do you want Bella to shop with – I should mention there will be discussion about Cooper, the Army, how she feels etc so who would you like to see Bella shop with either:**

**Ruby  
Charlie  
Bianca  
All of them**

**You can say two of the girls just tell me who you would like to see the interaction with. Also if you want to check out Bella's beach look on my Polyvore account the name of the look is called 'Beach Babe' so check it out at the address listed below! And please check out my other stories mentioned in previous chapters and on my page along with the polyvore link (which is better than below!) Thanks and REVIEW! Dannielle**

**Polvore address: dani-dot [dot] polyvore [dot] com**

**P.S: [dot] = .  
dani-dot is NOT dani-. OKAY! xoxo**


	7. Retail Therapy

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the longest gap in updates but as of late my life is kind of hectic! In the last 4 months that I have been absent I have moved towns, had my computer sent away to be repaired!, are looking for a house and we are trying to keep up with our school work! Whew! **

**So again I am sorry that I have been ignoring my stories but for the last fortnight I have been thinking about them and in the last 3-4 days have been writing chapters out on my ipod so I haven't been totally ignorant! How is everyone liking Home and Away? Did you think it would be Dex in the car? I did! And I even picked that Ruby would lose it and cut the breaks but no-one really believed it until she did it! Anyway I will try and update on a regular basis but it won't be on an everyday basis, my life has just gotten a little to busy now my mum is back and I am not in my room every day. So enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review and check out my other stories when I update them (soon I promise) Danielle xoxo**

**BELLA POV**

I stood in front of the mirror in our dressing room trying to zip up my white sundress "urgh" I struggled when I heard a snort from behind me and I spun around to find Cooper smirking at me "having trouble?" he asked and I folded my arms over my chest "no" I pouted "yes you are" he asked turning me around by my shoulders and sliding the zip up "thanks" I said giving him a smile in the mirror "where are you going?" he asked and I turned around wrapping my arms around him "shopping with Charlie" I said and he nodded sliding his arms around me and hugging me close "you seem happier" he said finally looking down at me "I am" I replied and he smiled "so you're getting used to the whole thing?" he asked nervously "yeah, I mean of course it still scares me but I'm dealing with it" I said grabbing my sandals and sitting on the bed to put them on "good, I've missed the old you" he said standing in front of me "I never went anywhere" I said looking up and he shook his head "you just weren't you" he said and I nodded "well I'm me now" I said reaching up to kiss him.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Cooper asked as I walked towards the kitchen "ah I don't have plans at the moment... why?" I asked pouring a glass of water and taking a sip "the guys and I are going to the beach tomorrow and they wondered if you wanted to come" he said and I raised my eyebrows "they want me to come?" I asked surprised "yeah, they just want to perve on you in your bikini" he said rolling his eyes and I laughed "what like you do?" I said "that's different, I'm allowed to you're my girlfriend and besides I get to shower with you" he said and I laughed again "I gotta go" I said shaking my head and grabbing my bag "I'll call you when I'm done kay?" I said and he nodded leaning down to kiss me "I love you" he said and and I smiled lightly "I love you too" I replied grabbing my keys from the table near the door and heading out.

About 5 minutes later I pulled up outside of Charlie and Brax's house. I turned the car off and headed up the driveway. I smiled at the sight before me when I walked through the door, Mckenzie was dancing around the room with Brax with a pair of white undies on her head "what on earth are you doing?" I asked and she stopped, swayed a bit from the dizzyness and grinned "Bwella!" she squealed running around the couch and hugging my legs "hi baby" I smiled lifting her up and kissing her cheek "look my undies" she said pointing to her head "yes I can see them, why are they on your head?" I asked and she pointed to Brax "Dada put them on" she said and I laughed narrowing my eyes at him, he shrugged and shook his head "just a bit of fun" he said and I laughed "how's it been?" I asked walking around the couch and sitting down, setting Mckenzie in front of me "yeah not too bad, you?" he asked picking up some toys and putting them away "same old same old" I said shaking my head as I watched my niece prance around like a horse "nay, nay" she said shaking her blonde hair "why is she being a horse?" I asked Brax and he sighed "she watched a movie yesterday and it had horses in it, now she's obsessed" he said and I laughed "you like horses Kenzie?" I asked and she stopped and looked at me "yeah" she said before returning to being a horse "she's dedicated" I said and Brax just shook his head "can you watch her, I'll go tell Charlie you're here" he said and I nodded "sure" I said as he headed up the stairs.

Charlie and I drove out of the driveway about a half an hour later, Mckenzie and Brax were out the front and Mckenzie was crying. She loved Brax but she hated it when either of her parents left even if it was just for a few hours. We drove to a small boutique store in Yabbie Creek and headed inside, we tried on dresses and outfits and collected a small bundle of clothes each. After an hour we paid for our items and left the store without the dress we were searching for. We walked down the cobblestone walkway and found a cute new boutique called 'Special Something' intrigued we headed inside and found ourselves in a adult shop. Stunned we turned to leave when a woman in her thirties came bustling around the corner and ushered us further into the store, I looked to Charlie for help but she just looked at me like a deer caught in headlights "now you two lovely ladies will find quite a lot to like here, I'll just take you over to our most popular section" she said with a wink as she grabbed our elbows and pulled us across the store "ah no sorry we got the wrong store by mistake" I stammered and she shook her head "nonsense, there is no need to be embarrassed this is totally normal" she said as she stopped at a wall of costumes. There were nurses, police officers and even kittens! My throat was burning from surpressed laughter and looking at Charlie I could see she was in the same boat. "Seriously we came in her by mistake" Charlie said looking the lady whose name tag read 'Candy'. Candy stared at us a moment before breaking out in a grin "oh I know just what you are looking for" she said rushing off. We tried to make a break for it but she was back before we could get even close to the door "these will be perfect for you two" she said holding up a few X rated DVD's "um no they won't" I said pushing past her as Charlie and I burst out of the store and raced into the alley. We stood for a moment trying to work out what happened when we both burst into laughter "I can't believe that just happened!" she said and I nodded "I know, me too" I said holding my stomach "let's get out of here" she said and I nodded following her out the alley.

By the time we stopped for lunch at a small relaxed restaurant we had bought a mountain of stuff, none of which we had come to buy. I was still without my dress for Cooper's event and was feeling slightly depressed, I had never had this much trouble finding the right dress "do you think I'm getting fat?" I asked Charlie and she blinked "oh my god you do!" I cried covering my mouth and her eyes popped "no I don't! Really, I'm just shocked you asked that" she said shaking her head and I sat back in my chair "I don't know I just feel different" I said and Charlie looked at me "what do you mean?" she asked and I shrugged "I don't know I just feel... not me you know, I mean this morning I had to get Cooper to do the zip on my dress up" I said and Charlie laughed "honey that's nothing" she said and I rolled my eyes "maybe for you but your married and had a baby but I'm not" I said chewing on the straw in my drink "Cooper is not going to worry if you're not super skinny" she said and I nodded "I know that, I don't want to be super skinny I just want to be me again" I said and she nodded "well when did you go to the gym last?" she asked and I cringed "a long time ago, I got busy and haven't been lately. I mean Cooper goes all the time but I just couldn't be bothered. I'll start going again" I said and Charlie nodded "oh my god" she said and I looked around "what?" I asked and she smiled "I think I just found your dress" she said pointing across the road. I turned to see a strapless floor length magenta dress with a beaded empire waist that got wide at the back, it had a slit up the middle and the fabric colour changed to orange from the slit, it had a sweetheart neckline and was made of floaty fabric. I looked at it a moment before turning back to Charlie "that's the one" I smiled.

**COOPER POV**

I was slumped in front of the TV watching a football game when the phone rang. I grabbed the receiver and pressed talk "hello" I said looking out the window "Mr Harding, It's Reggie from downstairs. I have your mother waiting down here would you like me to let her up?" he asked "yeah Reggie it's cool, thanks" I said hanging up and heading into the kitchen. I had just rinsed out my water glass when there was a knock at the door. I walked down the hall and opened the door, Natyaliah bust past me and ran down the hall "BELLA!" she squealed excitedly "Tals, Bella isn't here" I said turning down the hall, my pregnant mother following "why?" Natyaliah asked "she's gone out" I replied and she flopped down onto the couch "what's up?" I asked my mother knowing that my father would not know they were here, he was still not happy about my career choice – neither was my mother but she was dealing with it because she knows it is what I want to do and all she ever wanted for us was to be happy. My father however is a little different. "Mum, sit down" I said and she sunk into the couch "I was wondering if you could look after Natyaliah for a few hours, I've got a back massage for the back pain and her play date got the measles. I know you haven't seen each other in a while too" she said looking over at me exhaustedly "yeah sure" I said handing her a glass of water and sitting on the couch, pulling Natyaliah onto my lap "YAY!" she squealed giving me a hug "how you been princess?" I asked and she put her finger on her chin "gud, I gots a star award at ballet" she said grinning "did you! That's great" I smiled and she nodded "mummy says I'm just like Barbie" she giggled "oh I forgot, she has a recital on Friday night if you and Bella wanted to come" mum said blowing out a sigh "are you okay?" I asked " yeah just tired, running around after miss here and of course this one" she said pointing to her stomach "isn't dad helping you?" I asked and she sighed "you know your father darling" she said and I shook my head "don't you worry dear, I will be fine. I've got a nice young helper and she will be there when he goes away on Thursday" she said and I rolled my eyes "well at least let Belle and I take Tals for the weekend" I said and she shook her head "no, no you've got your own life now" she said and I laughed "mum it's a weekend and Bella won't mind, we have a spare bed and like you said I haven't seen her in ages" I said and waited while she thought. I could see her thinking as she chewed on her bottom lip "oh alright but just the Friday, I don't want to impose on your weekend" she said and I rolled my eyes "Friday and Saturday" I bargained and she frowned "fine, but I am picking her up first thing Sunday morning" she said and I nodded giving Natyaliah a high-five.

"Okay I have to go now, Natyaliah you be good okay" she said giving her a hug "and thank-you darling" she said kissing my cheek "it's okay, what time will you be back?" I asked "about 3 o'clock is that okay?" she asked and I nodded "yep it's fine" I said as I walked her to the door and waited until she was safely in the elevator knowing that Reggie would insist on making she got to her car safe. I returned to Natyaliah to find her still on the couch with the remote in her little hands "what will we do princess?" I asked and she grinned up at me.

**BELLA POV**

It was just after one when I left Charlie and my phone had gone flat. I stopped at the surf club to grab a juice for Cooper and I when I ran into Ruby and Casey "hey guys" I smiled as they made their way over "hey, did mum come to visit you?" Casey asked and I sighed "yeah she wants money – why?" I asked and he shook his head "she hit Brax up and then Heath and when that failed she tried us this morning" he said and I sighed "I don't know what to do, I mean I can't afford $5000 but I don't want to see her lose the house" I said and he nodded "I know me too and Brax and Heath are the same – what if I talk to Brax and Heath and see if we and see if we can split it?" he said and I thought for a minute "yeah I'll talk to Cooper, I mean we've got money I just don't know whether it's a good idea to do this" I said and he nodded "we're all the same I mean it's the same story over and over again" he said "plus we're paying the rent until Cooper decides to go and work for his dad" I said and Ruby laughed "will he though?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow "no, he's working as a labourer until he starts training" I said and she grimaced "ew, dirty work" she said and I nodded "yeah but he's getting stronger lifting all those bricks and crap so I get the benefits" I said and Casey scowled "that's gross I don't need to hear this, can't you talk about in your girly time or whatever it is" he said flapping his hand. Ruby and I laughed as I handed over some money and grabbed the cardboard juice holder "I'll call you later, we can catch up for some 'girly time'" I mimicked and she laughed "yeah see ya" she said as her and Casey headed upstairs to Angelo's.

I pulled into my parking space and grabbed my bags, I nodded at Harmen the doorman and pressed the elevator door button with my elbow and stepped inside. I unlocked the door and headed down the hall, when I reached the living room I was surprised to see Cooper playing barbies with Natyaliah "hello" I said looking down at the two "hey, mum dropped Tahls off for the afternoon" Cooper said standing up "okay" I said heading towards the kitchen "are you okay?" Cooper asked following me "yeah why?" I asked dumping the bags on the table "I don't know you just seem distracted" he said "nah it's just stuff with mum that's all" I said with a smile "you sure?" he asked and I smiled "yeah" I assured and he nodded pulling one of the paper bags across the bench "what did ya buy?" he asked and I quickly snatched the bag back "nah ah, I'll show you later" I said and he grinned "looking forward to it" he replied as Natyaliah came running in "I'm thirsty Coopie" she said and he nodded, I grabbed the juice from the fridge and poured it in a cup "thanks" she said running back into the living room "oh I told mum we'd look after Tahls on Friday and Saturday night so she can get some rest" Cooper said and I nodded "oh and I said we'd go to her ballet recital on Friday too" he added and I raised my eyebrows "well haven't we been busy today" I said as he moved around the bench "that I have" he said putting his hands on either side of me "you forgot my hello" he said and I narrowed my eyes "I said hello" I said and he shook his head "no properly" he said and I smiled lightly "well I guess I had better do that then" I said as his lips grazed mine "Coopie" Natyaliah said running back into the kitchen, Cooper groaned lightly and I smiled 'what's up miss?" I asked and she sighed "I'm bored" she said sadly and I smiled "how about we go down to the pool for a swim" I asked and she grinned "yeah" she cheered racing out of the kitchen and down the hall "were alone again" Cooper said kissing me lightly "not for long" I replied "come on we'll go change" I said taking his hand "we?" he asked and I laughed pulling him out of the kitchen.

I headed into the wardrobe to change while Cooper checked on Natyaliah. I rummaged around in the drawers when I heard Cooper yell out "BELLA!" he called and I sighed "coming" I replied heading towards the spare bedroom "what's…" I said choking a laugh as I look at Natyaliah "what happened!?" I asked looking at Cooper "I don't think I did it right" he said with a shrug "no kidding!" I laughed walking over to the little girl. She had the strap of one side stretched over both arms and the other strap hanging loose. I knelt down in front of her and tried to pull the strap over her head but the material gave way and snapped in the middle. Natyaliah started to cry but I just smiled "it's okay we can fix it" I said and she stopped crying "re-eally" she said and I nodded "really" I said turning her around and untangling her, I crossed the straps over the back and tied them tightly "all done" I said turning her around again and wiping her eyes "thanks Bella" she said and I smiled "you're welcome, how about you go play with your Barbies" I said and she nodded running out of the room and down the hall. I stood up and sighed at Cooper "how did you manage that?" I asked laughing and he pulled me into a hug "you're good with her" he said and I smiled lightly "thanks" I whispered inaudibly "how about we get changed?" he said and I laughed "we're only changing, nothing else not with missy down the hall" I said and he groaned "two more hours" he said and I rolled my eyes "geeze, you sound like it's been 20 years. Besides you offered to take her for the weekend, you better get used to it" I said and his eye popped "no! Not all weekend" he begged following me into our room and I laughed "I'll think about it, can you shut the door" I said and he shut the door. I stepped forward and kissed him gently, he responded but I pushed him back "nah ah" I said as I reached around and slid the zip of my dress down, it fell to the floor leaving me in my white underwear with the little star charms "don't do that" he said shaking his head seriously and I stepped forward again "I'm being playful" I smiled lifting his shirt over his head and kissing along his jaw line "you could wait until were alone" he said sliding his hands along my sides and around to my back "I could" I said reaching his lips "but I find this more fun" I said with a cheeky grin as I grabbed one of his hands from my back and led him to the wardrobe.

**COOPER POV**

I sighed unhappily as I watched Bella tie her bikini on, she had given me an unfair strip show and now the punishment extended as instead of doing what I wanted with her I had to go swimming with my sister. I love Natyaliah but sometimes when she is around Bella decides to be cheeky and I find it extremely unfair. We headed down the hall and Bella called out to Natyaliah "ready?" she asked and Natyaliah nodded running for the door. It was ages of marco polo, pool tag and piggy in the middle before Natyaliah decided she wanted to see how many backflips she could do at once. Bella obviously saw this as her oppturnity to be mean again as she jumped up on me and kissed the back of my neck, slowly making her way up to my ear "having fun" she whispered and a shiver ran down my spine "no, stop it" I hissed and she giggled, sliding her hands down my back and around to my stomach before making her way up to my chest "stop it" I mouthed and she winked at me "your hearts beating fast – nervous?" she whispered and I shook my head "please" I begged feeling glad that we were in a cold pool and she smiled and released her legs, I breathed a sigh of relief as she ducked under the water. I jumped when I felt her hands on my legs as they slid up my body I rolled my eyes when she emerged from the water in front of me, a cheeky smile on her face "scare ya?" she asked and I dropped my head back "you are seriously enjoying this aren't you" I said and she nodded "I thought you missed the old me" she said sliding her hands up onto my shoulders and jumping up, wrapping her legs around me "I did" said truthfull realising this was the first time in ages she had been this playful. She smiled and lent forward, touching her lips to mine "good because I think she has returned" she whispered, kissing me. I pulled away at the sound of Natyaliah squealing "EW! GROSS!" I looked over Bella's shoulder and laughed "come on missy, we have to get you ready, mum will be here soon" I said and she nodded swimming to the steps.

**BELLA POV**

We dried off and headed upstairs, I ran the bath for Natyaliah and turned the shower on. I squirted shower gel under the running water and she squealed "bubbles!" I laughed feeling happiness at being around the little girl. I helped her into the tub and we played with her Barbies a bit, I grabbed a face washer and helped her rub some of the salt away. I squeezed some shampoo into the palm of my hand and rubbed it through her hair before washing it away. I lifted her from the tub and helped her dry and change before brushing her hair and letting her go. She ran down the hall to Cooper and held her arms up, he lifted her up and she stuck her arm in his face "smell" she said and he obliged "nice" he said and she nodded "bubbles" she said and he laughed just as there was a knock on the door. I let Liz in and handed over Natyaliah's stuff "come on miss we have to go" she said and Natyaliah crossed her arms and stamped her foot "no!" she said pouting and Liz sighed "Natyaliah now, you will see Cooper and Bella on Friday at your recital" she said and Natyaliah sighed "fine" she hissed taking Liz's outstretched hand and following her down the hall "bye Coopie, bye Bella" she said waving as Liz loaded her into the elevator. We waited until the doors closed before I pushed the door shut and was lifted off the ground and slung over Cooper's shoulder "COOPER!" I squealed and he just shook his head "it's payback time" he said carrying me down the hall.

**How was that, it is a lot longer than most of my other chapters but I had already written it on my Ipod and just changed some things. It is my little gift for being such a bad writer and not updating soon enough. I am not sure whether the next chapter will be this long but I am hoping to update soon. I have the next chapter written I just have to type it on the computer and do the same to my other stories so a couple of days at least! Please, please, please, please review I really need them and the lack of reviews was part of the reason in my lapse in updating – you just have no inspiration! Anyway review! Danielle**


End file.
